The Three Qualities
by Wolf Master Loki
Summary: Dr. Cox thinks about the things that makes J.D. so irresistible. Established relationship. JDCox slash oneshot


I was inspired to write this as I sat in my College Writing class while I should have been listening to the professor's lecture. In reality, I was thinking about an episode of Scrubs I had seen the day before. The first sentence in the story is a quote from Jordan from season 1 episode 18 My Tuscaloosa Heart. The result of that quote and my inability to focus on school work is this.

The reason I decided to write this instead of say...working on my other fic that I should really finish is that I needed the break. Thinking about one story for two long makes my brain fry. And besides I felt I should contribute to the woefully small amount of Scrubs fanfic out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs

Warnings: established m/m relationship, implied sexual situations between men, swearing, and mentions of Jordan (who should have a warning label attached to her constantly)

Setting: Somewhere in season 2

Dr. Cox's POV

**The Three Qualities**

"Let me guess: Dark-haired, domineering, and doesn't take any of you're crap..."

Jordan had told me that once when we were still having meaningless post-divorce sex. I knew she was right when she said it, but I'd rather rot in the hell pit she was spawned from rather than admit it aloud.

Silently, in my head I would. J.D. almost had all three.

He was dark-haired. I can say his hair is surprisingly soft. It was only that way when I managed to catch him right out of a shower or when he first woke up. His hair would be mussed up and hanging over his eyes making him look vulnerable and young. I could never convince him to just leave it like that. It was never long before he would put a bunch of girly hair product in it. Product that was labeled 'unisex' but would be better labeled 'for the gay guy that's trying not to be obvious about it and is probably lying to himself about being gay in the first place.'

I know that when people think of ways to describe Newbie they would put domineering way down the list. Right down at the bottom next to coordinated and athletic. I know different. He can be very dominating behind closed doors. With only me to see him that way. There were many times that he would pin me down to the nearest flat surface and begin harshly grinding his hips into mine. Always hard and demanding against me. Not to say that he's pinning my wrists down with any physical strength. I could snap his tiny chicken bone wrists without even trying. It was always his gaze that did the pinning. His eyes would be half closed and bright. The pupils would be dilated. It would match the smirk on his face that just screamed ownership. I like to think that I might have taught him that look. At least that I was the only one that got to see that it on my Newbie's face. Certainly , not Jordan or Barbie could say so.

As for taking crap from me. Well, Newbie has always taken whatever I've thrown at him. Usually with a ridiculous grin on his face that would barely shift under my ranting. The endless girls' names, insults about his girly tendencies and just general brush-offs. It was nearly impossible to get him to fight back. It was usually a kicked puppy look or a pathetic comeback that came right before he would turn tail and prance off. It ruins the fun of arguing. How was I supposed to get a real good fight going when he wouldn't even fight back. It was only a few occasions that Newbie actually tried to fight back for real. When that happened I'd usually just trump his argument by throwing him over my shoulder and fucking him until he couldn't make coherent sentences anymore. He shouldn't get all the fun of topping I say. And he gets the most sexy look on his face when I'm pounding him into the mattress and calling him John. Because for some strange reason his first name turns him on. Which is fine by me.

I'd have to say at some time that Jordan made a good point. Only that time would be at gun point with only five seconds left to live. Those three qualities have always been something I looked for in a partner for most of my life. When thinking about J.D. Well, 2 out of 3 is perfect.

How was that? If nothing else give me a review to tell me if I managed to nail Dr. Cox as believable. He's always so hard to write.


End file.
